Emoi
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Souichi est en émoi, mais il faut toujours qu'un gay (en occurrence Morinaga) vienne tout gâcher !


Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà vous venir avec cet OS écrit dans le cadre de la Nui du FoF, sur le thème « Emoi », à écrire en une heure. Je dois avouer que j'ai pas mal séché avant de trouver de l'inspi pour celui-là, mais l'essentiel c'est qu'elle soit venue, et voilà donc le résultat : enjoy :D !

 _Disclaimer : Koisuru Boukun (The Tyran Who Falls in Love) et ses personages appartiennent à Hinako Takanaga-sama qu'on aime tant, hein ? Hein ? HEIN ?_

* * *

Grand Dieu…

Ca y était, il l'avait enfin devant les yeux, à portée de main, son rêve devenait réalité, il était sur un nuage de bonheur.

Juste là, gentiment posé, il semblait n'attendre que lui, avec sa jolie couverture, ses bordures légèrement et finement argentées, sa brillance parfaite, le plastique protecteur le recouvrant de bout en bout, sans un seul millimètre de trop qui dépasse. Une pure merveille.

Il attendait ça depuis quoi, six mois, environ ? Ca devait être ça oui. Six mois, Six. Longs. Mois. Il se demandait même comment il était encore en vie.

Laissant de côté ses si précieuses recherches sur le gène gay à éliminer de la surface de la terre, Souichi s'était accordé une petite pause pour venir expressément venir assister à cet évènement historique dans sa vie de fan absolu.

« Heu…Senpai ? »

« Ferme-là, tu veux ? Tu gâche mon plaisir ! »

Après cette réplique acerbe sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le blond revint immédiatement à sa contemplation. C'était un moment trop précieux pour être gâché par une abomination de gay collant.

Car vous l'aurez imaginé, voyant son _cher_ Senpai quitter le laboratoire plus tôt que prévu, Morinaga était intrigué. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que son amour se comportait étrangement, excité par il ne savait quoi que le scientifique ne voulait pas lui dire, comme quoi _'les gens comme lui ne méritaient même pas de poser le regard sur_ _ça_ _'_. Mais quoi qu'il en dise, il voulait savoir de quoi il s'agissait, alors il l'avait suivi. Il avait bien tenté de se cacher mais c'était peine perdue.

Pas que le blond l'avait cramé, non, c'était seulement que…Bah il semblait n'en avoir absolument rien à faire ! Certainement prit dans son euphorie, il n'avait même pas prit la peine de le rembarrer. Mais visiblement cet état de gaîté (sans mauvais jeu de mot), ou plutôt cette "gentillesse" n'avait pas duré que les insultes étaient au rendez-vous, faisant soupirer le brun. Non mais franchement, comment avait-il fait pour tomber amoureux d'un gars pareil ?

« Senpai ? »

« Grrr… »

Encore, si encourageant à continuer…

« Tu compte acheter cet album ? Comme ça tu pourra prendre le temps que tu veux pour l' _admirer_ ! »

Ecarquillant les yeux, les cheveux se hérissant, le blond se retourna, en mode démon, vers son _partenaire_ , de travail, évidemment, hein.

« Espèce de…d'Ignare ! »

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Un album aussi précieux, posé dans la si belle vitrine de la maison de disque elle-même, ça n'avait pas de prix ! Jamais il n'égalerait ça en "achetant l'album" !

Décontenancé par le geste (et surtout les yeux brûlant de rage) de Souichi, le brun trouva tout de même la peine d'articuler, cherchant décidément à signer son arrêt de mort.

« Dis, tu savais que…Ce groupe soutenait la cause LGBT ? »

La poigne, tremblante, desserra sa prise, doucement, tandis que le beau visage de l'étudiant se décomposait peu à peu.

« Que… »

Non. Non. Non non non non. Pas ça. Tout mais pas ça. C'était impossible, tout simplement impossible !

Oui, c'était impossible, Morinaga ne pouvait que mentir. Un piètre mensonge dans le but de le faire lâcher ses derniers repères pour mieux le piéger une fois perdu.

« Mo-ri-na-ga… »

Oww, ça ne présageait rien de bon ça, le brun le comprit bien vite et prit la poudre d'escampette.

Ou comment réduire en cendres les rêves d'un Souichi en émoi devant le nouvel album de son groupe préféré dont le leader, mais attention à le lui dire (votre vie en dépend), est gay et une véritable icône pour les homos. D'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas fait de gaffe, Mori aurait croisé son ami Hiroto venu lui aussi acheter un album.

* * *

Et voilà x'), j'ai étrangement dérivé de mon idée de départ pendant la rédaction, avant d'y revenir par un petit détour, j'espère que ça ne se sent pas dans la lecture !

Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous aimez nos deux tourteraux tout simplement adorables, laissez des reviews ! (oui j'utilise des moyens fourbes pour récolter des commentaires, un problème ? Non je ne suis pas un charognard !)

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
